


Shadow/Resentment Ryuji

by DandyRoy



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Another AU drawing, Bloody good time, Resentment Ryuji, Ryuji has seen "A Clockwork Orange", Shadow Ryuji, Slasher smile, Someone has had enough, Who's laughing now?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandyRoy/pseuds/DandyRoy
Summary: This is my 2nd Persona 5 AU drawing. I'd figured if I was going to make a Shadow Yusuke based off my current favorite Yusuke/Ryuji (Yusuji? Fox on Deck?) shipping fic, then I should make a Shadow Ryuji (I like calling him "Resentment Ryuji"). I added a "character profile) this time. I hope it's interesting :)





	Shadow/Resentment Ryuji

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yoruai (yoruai)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoruai/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Toppling an Emperor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748184) by [Yoruai (yoruai)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoruai/pseuds/Yoruai). 



[](http://s38.photobucket.com/user/DandyRoy/media/resentment%20ryuji_zps6jqmrbnc.jpg.html)

"Sometimes I wish everyone was as fucked up as me, then we'll all be kicked to the dirt".

"Y'know what screwed me up? A few years ago I had alot to be happy for. I had friends and I was havin' the time of my life bein' part of the track team. For a moment I'd figured if I fell or fucked up I'll always have someone to help me back up. 'Cause I'd do anything for anyone dumb enough to hang around me".

"At least, I thought so. 'Cause the day I fucked things up for everyone, I didn't know that I'd be the guy left suffering."

"Oh sure, the Track team was pretty much over, but I'm the guy with the limp. After what dear ol' coach Kamoshida did to me, I'll never be able to compete again. Ain't that a bitch?"

"But shit, after my so-called 'teammates' and friends dropped me like a stone sayin' I deserved to be busted up, and watching my own Mom beg that shitstain to forgive me 'cause it was her fault she's a single Mother who can't raise me better... Watchin' all that made me wish Kamoshida broke all my bones." 

"So I gave up on bein' happy, I'm just gonna be shit on and kicked around for the rest of my life. I figured if bein' hated makes other people happy then why should I fight back? Takin' hits is one of the only things I'm good at."

"But deep down, I knew all this was killin' me. Even after makin' friends again and bein' a Phantom Thief isn't enough. 'Cause no matter how much good we did, no one was ever going to know I was part of it. Yeah if those assholes who keep sneerin' at me whenever I limp by knew I was the guy who helped put that bastard Kamoshida and all those other asshole adults away, they'd be takin' turns kissing my feet. I'd get a kick watchin' them beg me to forgive em'."

"Heh, who am I kidding? Even if everyone knew I was a Phantom Thief I still won't be 'good enough' to be forgiven. If people treat me like scum no matter what I do, nothin's gonna change their mind. They want me to keep suffering. I've suffered and I suffered... and I suffered, but it's not enough. It's NEVER. FUCKING. ENOUGH."

"I'm done bein' taken advantage of. I'm done letting others treat me like shit. If I'm always gonna be the 'bad guy' then that's who I'll be!"

"So... How do ya like me now?"


End file.
